Treaty in Edward's POV
by Poo2110
Summary: This is the epilogue of New Moon, written in Edward's POV. Please read and review ! Last chapter updated !
1. Chapter 1

**Edward's POV of the epilouge of New Moon**

The memories of everything which happened in Italy were etched in my mind forever. I could never forget the fear in Bella's eyes or the horrors which I put her through. I knew that she also hadn't forgotten because she kept talking about it in her sleep. But eventually things finally settled down. Well almost. Everyone, especially Esme, kept watching me for signs of suicidal intentions. They asked me how I was feeling relentlessly until it finally reached the point where I lost my temper one evening.

"I'm fine!" I had shouted at everyone assembled in the never-used dining room. "Why do you all keep staring at me like that?" That had shut them up. At least from asking me questions directly. I could still hear their minds, which were even now probing with questions which they were dying to ask me, but didn't. I couldn't know if they were talking about me in my absence.

The people at the hospital were more than pleased when Carlisle decided to rejoin and bluntly told him how glad they were that sunny LA didn't appeal to us. Hah. If only they knew. Maybe if they found out that we were – well at Carlisle and Esme – were in Alaska, they would have been less enthusiastic.

I was still repenting that I had left Forks last year. Alice told me the condition that Bella had been in when we left. If only I could turn back time and change what happened. I had only wanted to make sure that she had experienced every possible human experience before - I was still opposed to her becoming a vampire but she was stubborn as ever- she changed. I admit, I admired her for keeping her life together after I had left. I was not able to face anyone, the shame and pain was so great.

I could not believe that Bella was lagging behind in Calculus. Alice and myself were obviously ready for graduation for God knows which time. I would have to help Bella, I decided, and at least make her understand why good grades were so important. That was another thing which irritated her each time I brought it up. College. She had her mind set on becoming a vampire after graduation. I shuddered at the thought. And Carlisle had actually agreed to do it. She later confessed to me that she would rather that I did it but I didn't want to be the one to take her life, to stop her beating heart, to damn her to eternity. I don't agree with Carlisle that our sould remain intact after we become vampires. There is no logic behind that. How can there be? But I have started to have some insight into Carlisle's theory. How else would I have believed that when Bella came for me in Italy, I was debating whether or not I was in hell or not. But that still doesn't make me completely sure that our souls are not destroyed. I don't want to take any risks with Bella, and I cannot damn her soul. And on the other hand, it pained me to see how eager she was to be like me. Cold, hard, and heart-less. It hurt to think of how, after changing her, I would never see her blush red again, never hear her heart thump erratically when she saw me or when I touched her, never feel her warm touch. _My _mind was set on making sure that she was accepted in a good college so everyday when I saw her during visiting hours, I cheerfully brought stacks of college applications, to her annoyance. She was not allowed out of the house and I was allowed in only during specified timings during which Charlie avoided me. Little did he know that as soon as he was snoring, I came back in through the window in Bella's bedroom.

I knew that Bella was still trying to talk to Jacob Black and as much as I despised that _dog_, I really didn't have much of a choice but to let her try. She called him only after I had left at nine o'clock much to my anger and Charlie's pleasure. Bella felt extremely guilty that she didn't think of him more and couldn't do anything to keep both him and me happy at the same time. Even though I couldn't' read her mind, I could read at least this much from her face at times. She could tell by my expression, I think, when she mentioned his name how much I hated him. My insides would boil and I would again feel immensely guilty that while I was gone, she had to be comforted by that dog. From what she told me about him, at least I didn't voice my opinions like him. Apparently he would call us 'bloodsuckers' and 'leeches'. This seemed to appease her a little. I made it a point to keep her cheerful while I was with her so that she couldn't brood or feel unhappy.

One Saturday afternoon, when I picked her up from work, she had lost her temper. "It's just plain rude! Downright insulting!" She angrily ranted on about how she had tried calling Jacob from work only to get the same negative response from Billy. I made a promise to myself that I would hit Jacob Black when I saw him but then again, I thought of Bella and how upset she would be and kept my anger in check. She was very frustrated and impatient as she told me what had happened.

"Billy said he didn't _want _to talk to me," she huffed with anger looking out at the rain. I suppressed a smile. I could almost see smoke coming out of her ears.

"That he was there, and wouldn't walk three steps to get to the phone! Usually Billy says he's out or busy or sleeping or something. I mean, it's not like I didn't know he was lying to me, but at least it was a polite way to handle it. I guess Billy hates me now, too. It's not fair!" How could she think like that? Who could hate such a warm, caring person like her? She was under the impression that Jacob and now Billy hated her.

"It's not you, Bella" I said quietly, stating the obvious. I couldn't imagine anyone hating her, except perhaps Victoria. But no, then again, Victoria hated me. I was the one who killed James, not Bella. "Nobody hates you."

"Feels that way," she mumbled and wrapped her arms around herself. It was an action which until recently puzzled me. A few nights ago, she told me that she used to hug herself when she was in pain. Not physical pain, emotional pain. She didn't want to tell me, but I eventually persuaded her to tell me. She said that now that I am here with her again, she doesn't feel that way anymore. But that didn't erase the habit, she had explained to me. A feeling of sadness shot through me like a knife stabbing me as I saw this. The habit had formed because of me.

"Jacob knows we're back, and I'm sure that he's ascertained that I'm with you," I said. How I wished I could say something which made her feel good. With each sentence I spoke, I felt like I was hurting her further. "He won't come anywhere near me. The enmity is rooted too deeply."

"That's stupid. He knows you're not . . . like other vampires" She was so naïve. Didn't she know that however hard we tried to be 'vegetarians', it could slip sometimes? Did she forget what had happened at her birthday party? It showed me how much she really loved me. She trusted me so blindly. Maybe she was unaware of the fact that even I had felt the uncontrollable thirst that night and it had taken me all my willpower to control myself. I had to warn her again, indirectly.

"There's still good reason to keep a safe distance away." I said unwillingly. I knew now the pain of being separated from Bella. She was the love of my existence. If my heart was beating, her name would be etched in every heartbeat. I would love her till the end of eternity. Anyhow, I glanced at her from the corner of my eye to see if she reacted to my words. I didn't want to say it. I would have done anything to be with her. I didn't want there to be a distance between us. The only time I felt content was when she was in my arms. She was staring out the windshield with a slight touch of anger across her features and I exhaled in relief.

"Bella, we are what we are," I told her calmly. "I can control myself, but I doubt he can. He's very young. It would most likely turn into a fight, and I don't know if I could stop it before I k—" Oops. Wrong choice of words, I thought. I stopped and held my breath for a second and then continued immediately and quickly in a very slightly strained voice. "Before I hurt him. You would be unhappy. I don't want that to happen."

I don't think she heard the tension in my voice. Now I looked at her, turning my head. She had a shocked expression on her face. I quickly looked ahead, in case she decided to look at me. I cursed myself inwardly for slipping like that. Who could tell what Bella's reaction would be? I knew she would be hurt by my words, because she was appalled by the idea that I would kill her werewolf friend. It was bad enough that she as the one exception that she was the one exception to my ability. I could only anticipate her reaction. I risked another glance in her direction and saw that her face was pale white. It would be only seconds before she responded.

"Edward Cullen," her voice had diminished to a whisper, pronouncing each word distinctly as though she couldn't comprehend what I had said. "Were you about to say 'killed him'? Were you?"

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked ahead as soon as I said those words. I knew that they would not go unobserved. The signal turned from red to green. I wouldn't have noticed it so clearly otherwise, but I was concentrating on driving for what seemed like the first time. Even then, I drove very, very slowly. Glancing down, I saw that I was going only at 40miles per hour!! I knew my words would hurt her, but what more did she expect? She knows that vampires and werewolves have been enemies for much too long. Does she want me to praise him to the stars or something? I tried to form some response, something to justify myself, at least. But nothing came to me. I structured my next sentence extremely carefully.

"I would try… very hard… not to do that." I finally said after much consideration. From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella gaping at me with her mouth hanging open. I pretended not to notice her outrage and shock as I paused at a stop sign. Did she know that I was pretending? Bella seemed to be debating something and shook her head to clear her confusion.

"Well," she took a deep breath ad continued "Nothing like that is ever going to happen, so there's no reason to worry about it. And you know Charlie's staring at the clock right now. You'd better get me home before I get in more trouble for being late." She turned her head and half smiled. But my face became hard like stone. I stiffened as I heard Charlie's thoughts. _Where is Bella? She is going to be in so much trouble when she comes home. Is she aiming for life sentence or something? It's a good thing that Jake was responsible and sensible enough to tell me about the bikes. She could have been killed!! Well, since the bikes didn't do the job, I'm going to kill her. How dare she do this? First, she jumps off a cliff, then she runs away to LA for 3 days and comes back with Edward Cullen, and now this!! Let her come, she's going to get it big time!_

I froze. Bella's heart thumped louder than usual as she recognised the shocked expression on my face.

"You're already in more trouble, Bella." My voice couldn't handle more than a whisper as I tried to digest what Charlie was thinking. I stared at Bella's house in horror. What the hell did that _dog _want from us? Bella clutched my arm and followed my gaze. At first, she couldn't see it.

"What? What is it?"

I hesitated and said "Charlie..."

"My dad?" she asked confused. I looked down at her, controlling my emotions and finally smoothed my face into a calm mask. She looked a little eased by my calmness.

"Charlie… is probably _not_ going to kill you, but he's thinking about it" I said as I drove past the Swan residence. I stopped a little past the house and parked near the dense forest cover. Instantly I heard another's thought. I recognised it as Jacob Black's. Fury and rage consumed in an instant and for that moment I really felt like killing him. What did Bella do to deserve this, I asked myself? True, she may have left him, to save me, but she felt obliged to do it, I didn't ask her to. _How long will that bloodsucker take to bring Bells home? How long have I been waiting up this – oh they're here. I would like a word with that leech. Why did Sam have to send me? Bloody leader thinks he can— _Even the dog's thoughts were crude. I shook with anger and blocked his thoughts.

Bella looked incredibly upset. Poor girl. She's already been through so much. How could Jacob Black do this to her? Does he want to kill her? Or Charlie? He's probably hyperventilating right now. I better get this done with before Charlie begins to suspect anything. I glanced back at Bella's house. Finally, the object in the driveway caught her attention. A shiny red motorcycle was parked next to Charlie's cruiser. It was impossible to miss. I watched her as she put two and two together and figured out what had happened. I saw many emotions flit across her face. Hurt, sadness, betrayal, outrage, but mostly anger and fury. Suddenly Bella's heartbeat became so loud and fast.

"No!" she gasped. "Why? Why would Jacob do this to me?" I was speechless. Honestly, I didn't know what to say and I didn't think words would be enough. It took me a minute to realise that she was shaking. Her whole body trembled with a rage that I had rarely seen. "Is he still here?" Bella hissed through her clenched teeth. I nodded my head and looked towards the path leading into the forest.

"Yes, he's waiting for us there." Before I could say anything else, Bella had leaped up with her fists clenched up into balls. I chuckled. My, my, wouldn't it be entertaining to watch Bella punch him? I got out at vampiric speed and caught her around the waist before she got onto the path. Bella's face was livid and her eyes were furious.

She looked mad as she shouted, "Let me go! I'm going to murder him! _Traitor_!" I didn't like her attitude. Why was she shouting? I tuned into Charlie's thoughts. Thank god, he didn't hear anything. I looked at Bella and said "Charlie will her you. And once he gets you inside, he'll brick over the doorway." She suddenly realised that and took a look back towards the house. Bella struggled to break free of my iron grip, but was unsuccessful.

"Just give me one round with Jacob, and then I'll deal with Charlie." She tried to persuade me. I looked her in the eye and corrected her misconception.

"Jacob Black wants to see _me_. That's why he's still here" That did it. Bella stopped struggling and her hands became limp. I could see that he enthusiasm for fighting had become less.

"Talk?" She asked warily.

"More or less." I replied coolly. Probably Jacob felt the same way about meeting as me, and if Bella wasn't there, the only thing that would've stopped me was the treaty.

"How much more?" Her voice shook with anxiety. She was angry with him, but she didn't want him hurt or dead. Again I had to admire Bella. She can never keep a grudge against anyone. That was one of the things I loved so much about her. I lovingly smoothed her hair as I assured her.

"Don't worry, he's not here to fight me. He's acting as… spokesperson for the pack." Too bad for me. I don't recall fighting a werewolf. It might have been fun if Bella didn't love them so much.

Bella was confused the only thing she could say was "Oh."

I could hear Charlie muttering to himself impatiently. I tightened my hold on Bella as I heard Jacob's thought. He was also getting impatient. I pulled Bella towards the woods.

**READ AND REVIEW !!**


	3. Chapter 3

"We should hurry. Charlie's getting impatient." I took her hand and started up the path. Jacob Black was waiting there, not very deep into the forest, leaning against a tree, his face showing signs of anger and impatience. He looked at Bella before turning his eyes on me. _Stupid leech, look at him. He thinks that he's so important. He thinks that he is the only important person in Bella's life. I don't even want to talk to him. I only came to remind him about the treaty. Why did Sam have to send me? I hope I don't lose control. If these bloodsuckers bite anyone, we have the right to kill – _I had to raise my head to look at his face. Of course, he was now taller. That was one thing I wasn't very fond of about werewolves, the fact that they were taller. It's not like it gave them an unfair advantage or something, but I hated that I had to look up to them. But no, there was no feeling of inferiority. I halted abruptly leaving a wide gap between us. I had to be under control. I couldn't feel any pity or sadness as I looked at him. I felt only anger, which of course had resulted from the deep enmity. But as I looked at Bella, her anger faded into sadness. I saw it in her eyes.

"Bella" Jacob acknowledged her, not tearing his gaze from me, as though waiting for me to unexpectedly attack him. _I better be careful. He can't attack me, but you never know_ -- Ugh. The only reason for me to attack him would be the enmity which we shared, which was there for two reasons; Bella and the ages old one. I couldn't be the one to break the treaty, not when it hasn't been broken for so long by either side. If the woves had enough tolerance not to break it, then I couldn't make them see me and more weak. And to add to that, if I attacked him, it would cause Bella too much pain. I held back a smirk. I couldn't do that to her. Not again.

"Why?" she sounded like she would break into tears at any moment. I inwardly cursed him again. "How could you do this to me, Jacob?" Jacob's face softened infinitesimally but remained cold and hard.

"It's for the best." He said indifferently.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean? Do you want Charlie to _strangle_ me? Or did you want him to have a heart attack, like Harry? No matter how mad you are at me, how could you do this to _him_?" Bella choked on the last word. Thank god that he finally reacted. For a minute, I almost thought that he was cold hearted. How ironic. He winced at her words. He wasn't ready to respond to that so I did it for him. Maybe he didn't want to admit to Bella that he had done wrong.

"He didn't want to hurt anyone – he just wanted to get you grounded so that you wouldn't be allowed to spend time with me." I explained in a low voice. Jacob glared at me with hatred so great, it was a wonder I didn't burst into flames. But then again, I _am_ indestructible. Almost. Bella had an exasperated look on her face.

"Aw, Jake!" She looked frustrated. "I'm already grounded! Why do you think I haven't been down to La Push to kick your butt for avoiding my phone calls?" That stumped him. He took a quick look at me and looked confused. Well, it's about time, I thought smugly. _Oh my god, what have I done? I thought that this was the one way to stop Bella from seeing this bloodsucker? I thought the _he_ was the one who was stopping her. Now I just screwed up my chances of seeing her. I wish I hadn't— _Finally, I am hearing some remorse from you, Jacob Black. I thought you had no sense of self-preservation. He looked very sorry. Time for me to irritate him again, I thought impishly.

"He thought _I_ wouldn't let you, not Charlie," I explained to Bella. It worked. He looked angry.

"Stop that," he snapped at me. I didn't reply to that. _I have to control myself, for Bella, at least. I just feel like killing that leech. The only thing stopping me was that goddamn treaty and Bella. If only Bella didn't love him—_He shuddered and grinded his teeth together. I could literally hear the efforts which he was taking to control himself as his hands clenched into fists. "Bella wasn't exaggerating about your… abilities. So you must already know why I'm here." Whatever our differences may be, I needed to say one thing before he opens hostilities. I have to say that I will be grateful to him for the rest of eternity. And I must to express these thanks to him, so he knows that I sincerely feel that way, and always will.

"Yes," I said quietly. "But, before you begin, I need to say something." I saw him looking at me, puzzled, waiting for me to start. He was clenching and unclenching his fists and shivering with the rage that had consumed him just seconds before. "Thank you," I said, surprised at how gratitude-filled, my voice sounded. I could hear the sincerity as I continued. "I will never be able to tell you how grateful I am. I will owe you for the rest of my… existence." Hah, I stunned him. He looked at me, perhaps more confused than before. I saw him exchange a glance at Bella, who, to my surprise also looked baffled. I decided to make myself more clear. "For keeping Bella alive when I … didn't." I was astounded at how my voice sounded. I had never heard these emotions in it before. I made a note to myself never to leave Bella again. Why I did it in the first place, I could not understand at this moment.

"Edward—" Bella started to speak, but I held up my hand to silence her, still looking at Jacob. A sudden comprehension spread across Jacob's face and he became stiff again.

"I didn't do it for your benefit." He told me coldly.

"I know. But that doesn't erase the gratitude I feel. I thought you should know. If there's ever anything in my power to do for you…" It amazed me how these words were coming from the depths of my heart. Love did that. I was wrong to leave Bella. I loved her. And she loved me. And all these months apart showed me that true love doesn't just disappear. It remains on earth like a legend, an example for those who love. _I want you to leave. I love Bella and I want her to be mine. Can you do this for me?_ Jacob raised one eyebrow as he thought this. A sudden blow of anger hit me. Even after I said all these heart-felt words to him, he's taking advantage of me? I shook my head.

"That's not in my power." I stated plainly. He looked angry now.

"Whose, then?" he snarled at me.

I looked down and was lost in Bella's soft brown eyes. "Hers. I'm a quick learner, Jacob Black, and I don't make the same mistake twice. I'm here till she orders me away." Bella stared into my eyes for an instant and she understood what she didn't hear. I saw the realisation in her face.

"Never," she whispered not looking away from me. I heard Jacob make a gagging sound. I turned my head and glared at him. Before I could say anything, Bella spoke. Well, it was more like scorning, I thought. I had the sudden urge to smile.

"Was there something else you needed, Jacob? You wanted me in trouble — mission accomplished. Charlie might just send me to military school. But that won't keep me away from Edward. There's nothing that can do _that_. What more do you want?" Bella said acidly. Jacob kept his eyes on me.

"I needed to remind your bloodsucking friends of a few key points in the treaty they agreed to. The treaty that is the only thing stopping me from ripping his throat out right this minute." He said finally. I got a little annoyed when I saw that he was controlling himself with so much effort. But he was merely a young werewolf. It would take more time for him to perfect his self control.

"We haven't forgotten," I stated blandly. At the same time, Bella asked, "What key points?" Jacob frowned at me while answering Bella's question.

"The treaty is quite specific. If any of them bite a human, the truce is over. _Bite_, not kill," He looked at Bella harshly. Though I was the one who could read minds, with Bella being the one exception, it seemed like he knew that Bella had made up her mind about becoming a vampire, a decision which even now, I had difficulty agreeing to and accepting. Did she tell him? She wouldn't have had a chance, would she? Jacob was just speaking principally. He has emphasised on the word 'bite'. I had known that I would break the treaty. That's why we would have to leave. Bella's face turned paler, if that was possible and I thought with a grimace that it was almost as pale as mine.

Then, to my surprise, she replied in a voice just as cold as his, "That's none of your business." She snapped at him. I grew wary now, for I knew not to make a werewolf too angry. I hoped that she wouldn't provoke him further. But her words hit their target. Jacob hadn't known that he was right, even though he was just passing on a message.

"The hell it –" He spluttered, not able to finish his sentence. _She's going to become one of them! My best friend and the only person who I've ever truly loved is going to become my worst enemy. Just thinking about it makes me want to rip out _his_ throat. I know that he's the one who persuaded Bella to do this. No, NO! I can't let this happen. _My stance immediately became alert, in case I had to grab Bella and run. Oh no, I thought, Jacob didn't know about Bella's decision to join my family. He hadn't known that Bella intended to become a vampire. That she had numbered her heartbeats. He was going to lose control. I tightened my grip on Bella and prepared myself. Coming here was not the best idea, I though grimly. Jacob's face turned a sickly green and he looked like he was using all his strength to control himself. Bella hesitated and took a half-step toward him.

"Jake? You okay?"

**Read and Review !!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST CHAPTER !**

**Chapter 4**

I caught Bella by her waist and pushed her behind me. There was no way she was getting near that werewolf when he looked like he was on the verge of phasing. And it was most definitely not going to happen when I was there. It better not happen when I'm not there, either. _You'd better keep yourself under control, dog_, I thought angrily. "Careful, he's not under control." I warned Bella. I could never let anything hurt my Bella. She doesn't realize how dangerous werewolves are, especially the young ones. Jacob was starting to regain control and now only his arms were shivering. He gave me menacing look of pure hatred and growled at me,

"Ugh. _I_ would never hurt her." His implications didn't go unnoticed, neither by myself, nor Bella. She glared at him. I hissed under my breath. _I feel like ripping that bloodsucker apart. No, NO. Control, Jake. What would Sam say? Stop it this instant. How can Bella still love that … thing? Doesn't she realize that I'm so much better for her? Look at him. He's not even denying what I said. Hey! He can he hear me now, can't he? Ugh, I HATE THIS! _I frowned at his thoughts. Jacob balled his hands into fists, looking ready to attack me at any instant.

"BELLA!" Charlie's furious voice echoed throughout the woods. I could just imagine how much trouble Bella would be in. "YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" All three of us stood completely still, in silence.

"Crap." Muttered Bella, her voice shook.

Jacob looked apologetic. Thank heavens for that. He didn't look as furious now, just repentant. "I _am _sorry about that," he mumbled. "I had to do what I could – I had to try…"

"Thanks." Bella's sarcasm was ruined by the shaking of her voice. She was still upset. Well, she had every right to be. She looked down the path, as though expecting something. _I can only guess_, I thought wryly.

"Just one more thing," I added to Bella. I turned to Jacob, directing my next question at him. "We've found no trace of Victoria on our side of the line – have you?" _The last time was before Bella went to get – went to Italy._ Hmm, I thought so. But he voiced his thoughts anyway, perhaps for Bella's benefit.

"The last time was while Bella was… away. We let her think she was slipping through –we were tightening the circle, getting ready to ambush her-" Bella shivered. "But then she took off like a bat out of hell. Near as we can tell, she caught your little female's scent and bailed. She hasn't come near our lands since." I nodded my head in understanding.

"When she comes back, she's not your problem anymore. We'll –" He rudely interrupted me. I narrowed my eyes.

"She killed on our turf. She's ours!" Jacob snarled at me through clenched teeth.

"No--," Bella opposed both of us. I knew she was frightened. But Victoria would die. Soon.

"_BELLA_! I _SEE_ HIS CAR AND I _KNOW_ YOU'RE OUT THERE! IF YOU AREN'T _INSIDE _THIS HOUSE IN _ONE _MINUTE . . . !" Charlie shouted again. He didn't finish his sentence, but I had a pretty good idea of what to expect when we got back to Bella's house. _Where _is_ Bella? I know she's here. I can see _his_ car. The only place she could have gone is down the street somewhere or up the path. Is she out in the woods again? Should I go and check?_ Charlie's thoughts brought me back to reality. We had to go back. And fast, before Charlie came and checked.

"Let's go," I urged her. Why wasn't she coming? Bella looked back at Jacob, a pained expression on her face.

"Sorry. Bye, Bells." Jacob whispered. Bella looked like she could barely hear him. But I heard him perfectly.

"You promised," she pleaded. "Still friends, right?" Her eyes held a strange desperation. Jacob shook his head. Bella looked hurt.

"You know how hard I've tried to keep that promise, but … I can't see how to keep trying. Not now…" His face was a mask of indecision. _I can't do this. I can't bear to look indifferent anymore._ Jacob's face became sad. "Miss you." He reached out his hand towards Bella, trying to close the space that separated them.

"Me, too," Bella struggled to speak. She stretched out her hand too, but it wasn't enough. They couldn't bridge the distance. Now it was time for me to intervene, as she tried to take a step forward, towards him. No. I can't allow this. We have to go. Charlie is waiting. But I knew I was just using this excuse to cover up the real reason why I wanted to leave. I had to get Bella away from him. "Jake…" my arms became stiff, and I held her in an iron grasp. "It's ok." She assured me, looking into my eyes. No, I couldn't let her see my weakness. And it wasn't ok; she couldn't just go to him like that, werewolf, or not. I wiped my face of all expression before my emotions betrayed me. I made my yes indifferent and looked coldly at her.

"No. It's not." I disagreed harshly. There would be no compromises.

"Let her go," Jacob's anger flared again, just like mine. "She _wants_ to!" He took two large steps forward. He started shaking again, much less than before, but nonetheless it was shaking. I yanked Bella behind me and spun to look at Jacob.

"No! Edward –!" Bella protested.

"ISABELLA _SWAN_!" _OK that's it, I'm going there. She's obviously not listening to me. Oh my god, I hope she hasn't gotten herself lost again. Great, just what I need. _Oh, no. We have to hurry. If Charlie comes –

"Come on! Charlie's mad!" Bella's voice had risen a couple of octaves and she looked anxious. "Hurry!" She pulled me towards the path and I felt myself automatically relaxing. Anything to get away from Jacob. But I kept my eyes on him till we reached the end of the forest, still alert, still protecting Bella. Jacob was still scowling at us, until we left. His face suddenly fell and I saw the pain on every inch of his russet brown skin. _There, I screwed up things again. How could Bella just leave like that? She's going. Stop her! No, it's not right. But I want to be with her. I want to tell her that it'll be ok. No… _I tuned out his thoughts. Right now, we had a more pressing issue. Charlie, who I knew would be waiting to pounce, the minute we were in his sight. My arm was securely around Bella's waist and I held her close. I was never going to let her go again. I looked at her. She had squeezed her eyes shut. She opened her eyes when we walked past the trees and saw Charlie's murderous expression. I felt her cringe and gently squeezed her in reassurance.

"I'm here." I promised. I would never leave her again. She took a deep breath, calming herself. I was comforted by that. I heard Charlie's thought shouting at me again. He was _not_ going to be happy.

I held Bella's warm, soft hand in mine as we walked towards her house.

--

**This is the last chapter of this fanfiction 'cause I was planning to do only the Epilogue of New Moon from Edward's POV. All of you who haven't reviewed, please review it !! Since it's the last chapter, I would like lots of reviews. And I am writing another story called Starting Over. Please read and review for that one too !**


End file.
